villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen of Hearts (Lewis Carroll)
The''' Queen of Hearts''' is the main villain of the 1951 Disney animated film "Alice in Wonderland". She is a mean, nasty, short-tempered tyrant that rules Wonderland with an iron fist. Personality During a trial to see who stole the Queen's tarts, Alice grows to giant size and confronts the Queen. She then leaves Wonderland, and she serves as an inspiration for the rest of the inhabitants of Wonderland to rise up and dethrone the Queen. Henchmen She has an army of human-sized playing cards. Her most loyal servant is the White Rabbit. House of Mouse/Mickeys House of Villians She appears as a guest in "House of Mouse", and she is one of the Disney villains in "House of Villains". ''Kingdom of Hearts'' series The Queen of Hearts also appears in "Kingdom Hearts" and "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". ''Kingdom Hearts'' In "Kingdom Hearts", Alice is put on trial for stealing the Queen's heart. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and they offer to find out the real thief. They gather a bunch of evidence, but the Queen disregards the evidence and has her army of playing cards attack them. After they defeat the cards, Alice is taken away by Riku because she is a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", the Queen accuses Alice of stealing her memory. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and Sora insist that Alice didn't do it. When the Queen demands to know who did it, Sora says he did it in order to take the blame away from Alice. Thus, the playing cards attacks him but he defeats them. Later, a Heartless arrives, and the heroes defeat it. Alice takes advantage of the Queen's amnesia to say the reason why Sora, Goofy, and Donald are there is because she called them to defeat the Heartless, who stole her memory. Not wanting to ruin her dignity, the Queen agrees with this and leaves. Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland There is a similar yet seperate cruel monarch called the Red Queen who is the main villain of Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. When Alice returns to Wonderland, The Red Queen and The Knave looks at the frabjous day on the oraculum She saw Alice about to slay her Jabberwocky, so she has her card soldiers to look for Alice. When Alice rides on a bloodhound named Bayard, she climbs up to the fence where the Queen's croquet yard is and when The White Rabbit founds the hedgehog, he saw alice untying the hedgehog, She convince him to save The Hatter, he gives her a piece of cake, but she grows to big by the bushes and The Red Queen caughts Alice but Alice made up her name, Um from Umbridge, The Hatter was forced by the Red Queen to make more hats for her. When she heard stayne was in love with Alice, her head turns red and yells his name but The Knave lies that Um seduced him and She begin to yell "Off with her head!" After Alice's escape from her Castle in grumm. She slaps stayne and he convince That The Hatter and The Doremouse let Alice escape and takes the vorpal sword. In the morning, the execution of the Hatter and The Dormouse begins, When The Executioner welds an axe at The Hatter, his body disappears and the hat floats to The Red Queen and The Cheshire Cat appears he was The Hatter for a whole time during the execution, after the discrace of her subjects as liars, cheats and falcifires, She yells off with their heads but The Hatter yells to all people and animals to stand up and fight and rise up against The Bloody Red Queen, They all yelled "Down with the bloody big head, She summons The Jubjub Bird to attack all the Underland people and animals. On Frabjous Day, The Red Queen and her sister White Queen sent their champions forth to do battle, She summons The Jabberwocky, after the war of the red and white and The Jabberwocky got beheaded by Alice, When She yells to kill Alice, The Red Card Soldier stands up to her. "We follow you no more, Bloody Bighead!" she yells off with his head one last time, but all her army rises against her and her crown floats away to Mirana By The Cheshire Cat, As the New Queen of Underland, Iracebeth of Crimms is expelled to the Outlands and as for Knave, he's join Iracebeth in banishment until the end of Underland, Stayne barely stabs her with his dagger but the pin slings his hand by The Hatter and drops his dagger, Iracebeth screams that Stayne tried to kill her and sent away to the outlands by her own Army. b Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Bosses Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Married Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Outright Villains